


An Ordinary World (Sebastian Castellanos X Reader) | The Evil Within

by Anon_Artemis



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Artemis/pseuds/Anon_Artemis
Summary: ~  Knowing the games isn't needed, this is just a story for my own entertainment~ This story takes place after The Evil Within 2~ The reader is an adopted sibling (this will make sense after revealed) and this is so you don't have to limit yourself to a certain appearance to match the character you're related to~ There are also non-gender specific descriptions for the reader, so no "she" or "he" just the use of "they" overall~ Artworks are not made by me unless I specify otherwise.~Slow updates but I swear I'll finish this story~ Long story short, I got tired of all the unfinished stories ((and almost little to no love for Sebastian)) but that's what I get for getting into a dead fandom. Therefore, I made my own, hope you enjoy!-More notes may be added later on-
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Something New, Something Old

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Knowing the games isn't needed, this is just a story for my own entertainment
> 
> ~ This story takes place after The Evil Within 2
> 
> ~ The reader is an adopted sibling (this will make sense after revealed) and this is so you don't have to limit yourself to a certain appearance to match the character you're related to
> 
> ~ There are also non-gender specific descriptions for the reader, so no "she" or "he" just the use of "they" overall
> 
> ~ Artworks are not made by me unless I specify otherwise.
> 
> ~Slow updates but I swear I'll finish this story
> 
> ~ Long story short, I got tired of all the unfinished stories ((and almost little to no love for Sebastian)) but that's what I get for getting into a dead fandom. Therefore, I made my own, hope you enjoy!
> 
> -More notes may be added later on-

Everything was finally at peace. Sebastian glanced over at Lily, her black hair grazing just above her eyes as she slept. Sebastian looked back towards the road and sighed. He was still processing all that happened back when he, Kidman, Esmerelda, Hoffman, and Myra took down Mobius. How with such a big group, only three survived. Lily was still young, so of course, he forced a calm and happy exterior despite losing his beloved wife once again. He was however grateful he was able to say goodbye to her this time and goodbye to Krimson City. He wasn't sure where he was going, he just knew he needed to escape to provide for Lily. He can only hope this long move will help him heal from all the trauma caused back home.

Sebastian's eyes grew heavy as the sun began to set. Being in STEM twice, you'd think Sebastian could handle or be used to being awake and not eating for hours. This was real life, so that isn't the case. Five hours straight of driving began to take a toll. The basic scenery of the freeway repeated like he was in a cartoon. He headed towards the next exit in the freeway hoping to find a good rest stop. As soon Sebastian entered a small suburban town, he spotted an almost empty diner. Just as he parked his car, Lily slowly woke up from her nap.

"Are we there yet?" Lily rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Almost. We're gonna eat and find a hotel to stay in for the night, sound good, cariño?"

Lily nodded as she took off her seatbelt at the same Sebastian did. He got out of the car and helped Lily out after. The father and daughter walked inside where a lone worker took orders of a few truckers and the roaring teens having a fun night in each other's company.

The ring of that familiar bell with every entry grabbed your attention. You looked up and saw a handsome man with his adorable young daughter. You immediately recognized they were new as you have just about seen every face in this small town. You glanced away until the two sat down making sure you didn't accidentally stare at the newcomers. You casually walk over, giving them a menu and taking their orders after they decided fairly quickly.

"Alright... and your name is?" You questioned, looking up from your notepad.

"Sebastian Castellanos."

"Okay, Mr. Castellanos. I'll be right back with the drinks." You walk back to the counter and give the note with their order to the chef. As you served orange juice and black coffee to the two customers, you got a better look at Sebastian. You had only just met him but a quick moment of eye contact gave you enough to know he's been through hell and back. The scars, his sad, serious, dark brown eyes, the scruffy facial hair, and the few stray strands of his black hair just hovering over the right side of his face.

"Thank you..." Sebastian mumbled. It was enough to break you out of the hypnotized state you were in. You hum and nod as you stood tall. Glancing over your shoulder, you see all the other customers are doing fine and you knew it would be a while until the chef finishes the meal. So what's the harm in getting to know this stranger?

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, what brings you here? I know just about every face in this shi..." You noticed the little girl then slowly continued, "...town, you definitely aren't one of them." You gave Sebastian a warm smile.

Sebastian chuckled and raised his hands up defensively, "You caught us. We aren't from here. We're just on a little road trip until we find a good neighborhood to settle down in. Our last town wasn't so... Great." Sebastian sighed and took a sip of his coffee. You could tell he really did not want to go into detail, so you left it at that. However, when he raised his hands, you noticed a wedding ring, but you don't see another parent around.

You looked over at the girl and gave her a small smile, "And who is this little one?"

She smiled sweetly and hugged her doll, "I'm Lily!"

"My daughter." Sebastian smiled in a way that made your heart melt.

The same question from before immediately stuck out in your head and you just had to ask, "And Mrs. Castellanos is...?" You mentally cringed as you watched both Lily and Sebastian's facial expressions drop. You clearly had hit a nerve.

The awkward silence broke momentarily as the chef called, "Castellanos' meal is ready!" You quickly stood up and served the Castellanos family. Still feeling the uncomfortable silence, you decided to sit at the bar and wait until your older brother came to pick you up once your shift ended. As if on cue, your brother Julian walked in and called for you. You noticed Sebastian had a look of shock when he turned around and made eye contact with Julian.

"Sykes?!"

"Castellanos?!"

Did they know each other? You watched the two walk towards each other and give the other a big hug. Like old friends reuniting. You overhear them saying phrases like, "Mobius ending", "STEM", "Union", and "I'm happy you made it out safe." You were perplexed but soon reminded yourself this must be related to that job Julian disappeared for.

Julian patted Sebastian's back and looked over at you, "I see you've met my sibling!" He introduced the two of you formally. You shook Sebastian's hand and almost froze at the rough yet welcoming feel radiating from Sebastian's hand alone.

"And this is Lily? Your daddy talked so much about you back in Union." Julian smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. Lily giggled and smiled looking up at him. The ring of the bell when a customer came in caught everyone's attention. With a quick pause and before you could turn to see the next customer, Sebastian began groaning and fell to the ground. You and Julian gasped and held Sebastian up. Lily let out a short scream as she worried about her dad. Sebastian's head felt tighter and tighter. He held his head and the pounding wouldn't stop. He looked like he saw a ghost as he stared straight ahead. As quick as it came, the feeling left but Sebastian still felt dizzy.

"Are you okay, man?! You look like shit," Julian lifted Sebastian so his arm was over your brother's shoulder, "Where is your place? I'll drive you there."

Sebastian groaned, "I... I don't live here. Lily and I were going to stay at a hotel for the night..."

"Hell nah. You're staying with us. Come on," Julian beckoned you to follow. Sebastian was too out of it to argue. He knew he needed help even though he hated asking. You held Lily's small hand and opened the door for the two men. You shouted your leave to your boss, Jacklyn, and the rest of you headed home.


	2. Mr. Lonely

It was now the ex-cop's turn to take a nap in the shotgun seat. You worried about Sebastian. What happened to make him fall ill so suddenly? Julian parked the car and helped Sebastian inside as you carried Lily.

"Home sweet home." Julian placed Sebastian on the couch and you giggled at the remark.

"I'll get him some water," you set Lily down next to her dad and headed to the kitchen. Julian turned on the TV and he took off his coat.

"Thank you- and you too, Sykes. You two are too kind," Sebastian said with a groggy voice as he drank the water you handed him.

"It's the least I could do. I owe you my life. And a drink" Julian responded with a kind smile.

"That reminds me," you sit next to Sebastian, "How did you meet my brother?"

Julian scratched the back of his neck, "You know that job I had disappeared to in Krimson City?" You nod, and as an hour flew by Sebastian and Julian told you all that happened between them. How Sebastian saved our brother from a horde and subsided his main goal to get everything online so Julian could escape. If it weren't for Sebastian, this "Mobius" group would've left your dear brother to die without hesitation. By pure instinct, you hugged Sebastian, endlessly thanking him for saving your brother. He was caught by surprise, even blushing a little as he hugged back.

"You don't have to thank me," Sebastian pulled away, "It's just what any person in my shoes would've done."

"Yet still it was you. Just because anyone would've done the same doesn't make your efforts less important. You saved my brother, Sebastian." You lightly touched his arm and Sebastian gave a warm and awkward smile. You could tell he isn't used to such compliments. He had a cliche tough exterior after all.

"Alright, let's get you and Lily settled in the guest room." Julian stood up and led the two to a small room in between yours and Sykes. It was clearly a master bedroom. You and Julian decided it would be unfair for one of you to take the bigger room, so you both agreed for it to be solely for guests. Sebastian and Lily settled in the big bed just as you and Julian settled in your own beds.

The sun shined through your window. Normally, that would've been your alarm as the sun always hits your face directly in bed, but you were already up early studying for law school. A knock at the door disrupted your busy thoughts.

"Come in!" You shout, keeping your eyes on the heavy book. The door creaked open and walked towards you. Suddenly someone was sitting on the edge of your desk. You looked up, it was none other than Sebastian.

"Sykes wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready." You could smell the coffee on his breath as he spoke.

"You two are close. Why not just call him Julian?" You tilt your head.

Sebastian shrugged, "I'm just used to the... The formality..." Sebastian's words faded as he took in every detail of your room. From the posters of your favorite musicians on the wall to the small items that were of your favorite color and animal. He chuckled.

"What?" You raise your eyebrow.

"I didn't know a teenager lived here." He smirked. You blushed in embarrassment and huffed as you shoved Sebastian's thigh off your desk. He only continued to laugh until the book you were reading caught his eye, "Law enforcement huh?"

"Yeah... I don't know which branch of it to go for yet. So I'm learning every detail to decide."

Sebastian nodded, "You know... I used to be a detective back in the KCPD." That simple sentence was enough to make your eyes shine. Sebastian saw that and found it endearing.

"You're kidding! You have to tell me everything!" You pleaded while clasping your hands. Who better to learn law enforcement than a life-saving detective himself? Sebastian only laughed and his beginning response was cut off by another person coming into the room.

"Dad! Sykes said for you two to hurry up!" It was Lily, giving a fake pout. Sebastian smiled warmly and picked her up.

"Ya vamos, Lily," He nodded for you to go before him. You exited the room, but your mind stayed frozen. Sebastian knew Spanish? ... Who are you kidding, the name Sebastian and Castellanos were pretty dead giveaways for Hispanic roots in him. The three of you headed to the kitchen and ate breakfast.

"Lily and I should be heading back on the road." Sebastian stood up and cleaned his mouth with a napkin, "Thank you for letting us stay."

Julian did not let that slide, "After that big faint you had last night? Castellanos, that could happen on the road! You could endanger the poor girl. Stay at least one more night in case it happens again, if not then you can safely go." Sebastian bit his lip, looking at you to get both siblings' approval.

You smile and nod, "You and Lily are good company."

"And we promised each other we'd go out for drinks!" Julian exclaimed while he picked up and washed the dishes.

Sebastian chuckled, debating to himself, "I have Lily... I don't think..."

"I'll gladly take care of her while you two are gone. Have some fun, Seb!" You smile and look down at Lily, she smiled back. Lily was elated over the idea of having a play buddy. Sebastian's eyes grew wide at the sudden nickname. He hadn't heard it in three years since the Beacon incident. At that point, he was lost in thought.

"Can I spend time with them, dad?" Lily looked up at Sebastian.

He broke out of the trance and smiled leaning down to her and patted her head, "Of course... I should head back to my car that I left in the diner and bring our stuff here."

"I'll take you there, Castellanos." Julian grabbed his keys and the two men headed out the door.

It was nine-thirty at night. It had been about two hours since your brother and Sebastian left for the bar. You spent a lot of time getting to know Lily. She told you a lot of heartbreaking things, though. Her mother is gone, two bad men trying to take "her power" as she described it, monsters chasing her everywhere. You can only assume this was related to the whole Mobius organization Sebastian and Julian talked about. Julian, a grown man, was shaken up over the whole thing when he came back home and that was from an outside perspective. You couldn't even imagine what that experience does to a little girl who was directly involved. It was relieving to notice her childlike wonder was still intact as you two played. She was starting to grow attached to you. Once the clock hit nine-thirty, however, you jumped and tucked Lily to sleep forgetting how quick time had passed. Kissing her head, you headed back to the living room and turned on the radio. Quietly, of course. You simply sat on the couch and rocked your head to the beat as you waited for the two to come home. About five minutes later, the two reckless men walked- stumbled inside. They were on the brink of being hammered if they drank any more alcohol, looking out the window you were happy to see they took an Uber as the car drove off. Good, they were at least safe, you thought. Julian gave a quick good night and passed out on the floor of his bedroom. Sebastian laughed as he watched then sat next to you.

"How was it?" You smiled.

Sebastian shot a smile back, "Fucking great. I haven't had fun like that in... in a while. God, I'm such a lonely old man."

You giggle, "And how old are you exactly, Mr. Lonely?"

Sebastian paused for a moment, "Forty-four years young," he smirked. You giggled and shook your head. The two of you sat in comfortable silence. It wasn't long until an oldie's song came on. Well, you considered it oldies. Sebastian called it, "His shit". Sebastian stood up, having a bit of trouble as everything looked dizzy to him. He finally held his hand out to you, "Care to dance with his old man?"

You couldn't bring yourself to reject a dance with that handsome face. A part of you also hoped he'd trip over himself and you could have a good laugh. Just a part. You take his hand, "I'd love to... Detective." Sebastian smiled as he heard those words come out of your mouth. Pulling you close, he held your waist and did the leading as you both danced. It wasn't at all a slow dance song, so the two of you would occasionally pull away to rock out and then go back to each other's embrace. This went on until the two of you passed out from exhaustion on the couch.

You slowly woke up, your body was ready to get up, but you couldn't get your eyes to open just yet. You had the best sleep in years, you couldn't point out why, but you knew the new feeling of warmth coming from your left might have to do with it. You finally open your eyes. Sebastian had his arm around you, still knocked out. You look up, and there was Julian Sykes looking very pissed off with arms crosses and a death glare sending daggers between you and Sebastian. Oh, fuck.


	3. Oye Mi Amor

You stumbled to your feet carefully placing Sebastian's hand off your shoulder, "It's not what it looks like!"

Sykes raises his eyebrow, "Really? I can't believe you. The man just lost his wife and you're putting the moves on him?"

"Wait... you're mad at me?" You jumped the gun thinking he was overprotective, but he was just looking out for Sebastian. You shook your head and continued, "Seriously, Seb and I were just dancing and having fun. Nothing like... that happened."

"Like what?" a familiar little girl's voice questioned. You and Julian only smiled and mutually agreed to drop the topic completely.

"It's nothing, hun. Are you hungry? We should head to the kitchen and let your dad sleep." You smile and hold her hand while Julian heads to the kitchen.

"Too late." A deep chuckle was heard from behind you, you turned around and faced Sebastian rubbing his eyes. "I'm awake now." Sebastian sat up and held his arms out as Lily gave him a big hug and mumbled a 'good morning' to each other. It was a small action, but it warmed your heart. Lily then ran to the kitchen to help out Julian.

"Julian is making food, you look like shit so you should shower," You giggle and check the time.

"Ah, thanks for the harsh truth."

"Shit!"

"Yes, you called me that-"

"No, fuck, I'm going to be late for school!" You ran to your room and rushed to get ready all while hearing Sebastian chuckle behind you.

As you brushed your hair you overheard Julian and Sebastian talking.

"Do you even have anywhere specific to go?"

"Well... no, Lily and I just... plan to keep driving as far from Krimson City as possible..."

Julian sighed, "You need to have a plan, Castellanos. Think about Lily. The two of you are mourning, but are too busy to let it sink in. You know my little sibling and I love having you here. I'd be happy to pay my debt with you staying as long as you need."

Sebastian paused for a moment, then continued, "Lily did tell me about how much she enjoyed her time when they babysat for her... Maybe we should settle down here..."

"Exactly! This is such a small and quaint town, Lily can enroll in a school and make friends with the neighborhood kids."

"Yeah... okay, we'll stay." Sebastian smiled warmly then the two of them looked up at you as you walked to the living room.

"I'll be headed to class now. Can you give me a ride Julian?"

Julian began to speak but was interrupted by Sebastian, "I can take you," he stood up, "It's the least I can do for taking care of Lily for me yesterday." You smile and nod, but you noticed Julian giving you a certain look you can't place.

On the way to your school, a familiar song came on. The same one that came on when you and Sebastian danced the night away. You felt your face flush as you looked over at Sebastian. He was lightly rocking his head to the beat. You smiled finding his small actions cute then realized maybe Julian was right. You found him attractive, sure, but this guy is a recent widow. Not by a few years, but by a few days. Julian was only looking out for the both of you if you fell in love with him while he's mourning, who knows what mental tolls would occur. Then you remember, he's staying with the two of you until he finds his own place for him and Lily. This might be harder than you thought.

Picking up your bag you say goodbye to your teacher, Professor Oda. The second you turned around you made eye contact with familiar honey like eyes. Sebastian was waiting for you, but he had an expression of full shock when he looked over at your teacher. You turned around and Oda had the same expression.

"Joseph."

"Seb."

Does Sebastian know everyone in my life?! You thought. Out of intrigue, you stare at the two not knowing they were old friends in the past. Sebastian slowly walked over, not believing his eyes, his best friend, his partner, who he believed to be dead, was standing right before him! The two hesitated then hugged as neither were much huggers from what you can tell. Sebastian and Joseph were catching up, and just with Julian, you didn't understand a word of what they were saying.

"Kidman said you were alive but- I wasn't expecting- I saw you die, Joseph! How are you here as a law teacher like nothing happened?"

"After that... nightmare, I couldn't stay at the KCPD. Kidman found and helped me move here... I don't know how but Mobius got me a job in this town with no questions asked."

Sebastian scoffed, "I took down Mobius since. Giving you a job is the least they could've done."

Joseph looked at Sebastian in surprise then shrugged, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I have a lot more to catch you up on, but right now I'm staying at an old friend's place whose sibling is your student," Sebastian nods his head to you, "and I managed to get a job here as security today."

Joseph nods, "Then I guess I'll be seeing you around, Seb." Your teacher smiles at Sebastian, which to you, was a new expression from someone like Professor Oda, and he gives you that familiar awkward teacher pat on the back before turning to his desk and gathering his things. You and Sebastian then head out of the school, you couldn't help but notice something has changed in Sebastian's aura. As if more welcoming after he reunited with your teacher.

"I know we just met, but you seem different Seb."

"Do I?" Sebastian chuckles, "I guess... This whole time I was led to believe all my friends and allies were dead and I was alone. I'm just happy to see Joseph again."

Your heart fell at the first statement. You can't explain it, but you felt a bit protective over Sebastian. This man, only in his early 40s had lost so much and so many people in his life. You can only imagine the cold front Sebastian must put in front of strangers and how you must've been an exception to his warm kindness because of Julian and your help with Lily.

"Well, Seb, I'm here for you. And by the news I heard you say to Professor Oda and Julian, it looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot."

The next few days turned to weeks that then turned to months. Sebastian and Lily were all settled in at your place. However, what would break your heart was when at night you hear silent sobs from the kitchen every now and then. You would follow the noise and see none other than Sebastian drinking. A whiskey bottle in hand and a picture of Myra in the other. On those nights you would stay up with Sebastian and listen to his rants and cries. The nights would end with the two of you in each other's embrace until Sebastian leaves to sleep. That protective feeling you gained the day he came to pick you up from school would always kick in. You're no therapist, but you'd be damned if you let Sebastian suffer alone. He'd never say it out loud, but in his own little way, he'd thank you. The mornings he'd make you breakfast, take you out to lunch on his shift when your class was over, help you with homework, and would spend time with you at your night shifts in the diner before bringing you home. Basically, you and Sebastian were becoming fast friends.

Another night at the diner, you see Sebastian and Joseph walk in. You were still getting used to the idea that your new friend was best friends with your teacher. Sebastian and Joseph sat down in the bar you stood by. Just as every night you were on shift, the diner was empty so you focused all your attention on the old friends. You charged what they wanted and as you turned around to get their small orders, you felt eyes burning into your back and overheard whispers. Turning back around and giving Sebastian and Joseph their coffees and donuts, you saw Sebastian's face red as a tomato and Joseph with a coy smirk.

"So.. is there a special someone in your life?" Joseph asked looking up at you. Sebastian faced palmed and took an almost angry bite of his donut.

You choked on your spit and tried to regain your composure, "N-No.. why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I care about my students after all~. I also couldn't help but notice someone I know has a small interest in you."

You blush then pause to think. By his expression, you could've assumed he was interested in you, but he mentioned someone else. Was he trying to be a wingman or be sly about flirting? You genuinely couldn't tell.

It wasn't until Sebastian broke you out of your silence and the long eye contact with Joseph with a simple yet forceful cough, "I think it's time for us to go home now."

"What? But my shift doesn't end until at least fifteen minutes-"

"We're leaving." Sebastian stood up and grabbed both your arm and bag. Not in a forceful manner, you were just too shocked by the situation to move out of his grip. He said a quick goodbye to Joseph as the two of you walked to his car.


	4. Southern Constellations

The truth was, Sebastian was embarrassed. He had told Joseph that he had grown a soft spot for you. Joseph took that as he had a crush on you, so he needed to kick Joseph's ass for almost letting that slide out of his mouth. Sure, Sebastian himself probably ruined it by making a scene, but the guy is just impulsive like that. All he hoped was that you wouldn't ask about it.

"Um- why did you pull me out of work early?" you giggle.

Sebastian froze. He had to think of a lie and quickly. "Joseph was getting on my nerves earlier. I hope you don't mind if I used you to leave." He glances at you.

You shrug, "Nah. It's not a big deal. But now you owe me one!"

Sebastian chuckled and nodded, "Fair enough." Sebastian began driving past your home, you look back as he drove by confused then turned to Sebastian.

"Um, you missed our house." Your voice held a high note when saying 'our' and during that Sebastian grew a bit tense. Then more so after realizing where he was driving too. He never answered your question so you simply sat back into your seat and watched the road.

Before you knew it you had drifted off to sleep but awoke to rock music being played softly on the radio. Rubbing your eyes, you slowly opened them to look forward and you spotted Sebastian sitting at the hood. You became startled once you took in your surroundings and realized the car was parked near a cliff. You left the car and sat next to Sebastian. You took a moment to take in the beautiful scenery. You were in the mountains and down below were the sights of the city. A city you didn't quite recognize, however.

"How's it going old-timer?" You asked as you snaked your arm around Sebastian's.

Sebastian chuckled and continued to look out in the view, "Please stop joking about my age."

Shrugging, you replied, "Well no matter the age, you're still a handsome guy, Seb."

Both you and Sebastian's train of thought came to a halt. Faces red as the rose bushes behind you. You mentally slap yourself for the sudden sad excuse of a flirt.

"Thank... you..." Sebastian said slowly. He scooted closer to you and found himself resting his head on yours. You two held a comfortable silence and peace. You lifted your gaze at the stars. You were in awe at the midnight blue being contrasted with the white stars, but your admiration was soon interrupted by a single question.

"Seb... Why are we here?"

"I just... go here when I have a lot to think about..."

"Hm? Wait are we in-"

"The outskirts of Krimson City," Sebastian chuckled nervously, "Yeah. It's very late now... I should've dropped you off and came here myself."

You laid back against the glass, pulling Sebastian down with you, "It's okay... What are you thinking about?"

Sebastian hesitated to open up about his newfound feelings for you, so he decided to either be vague or open up about something else entirely, "As... grateful I am for you and Sykes to be such a help for Lily and I's new start. I'm still..." Sebastian paused to think, "With everything that happened in Beacon... then Union... I'm finding it hard to get to know new people here. I've seen so many people die... I killed some of them myself..." His hazel eyes began to redden and water. "I lost my own wife for fucks sake. I had to fight her." He leaned forward and brought one knee to his chest. You watched as his calloused and bandaged right hand slid across his face, wiping the incoming tears and up through his dark hair. You've seen him cry before, but his drunken speech was incomprehensible. Therefore, this is the first time you had actually heard him out and he opened up to you sober. Sebastian's sadness and the tender moment was enough to make you cry too. You practically jumped towards Sebastian and hugged him tightly. Sebastian fought back his tears and wrapped his arms around you. The two of you held each other in silence until you finally spoke up.

"Seb... I will always be here for you..."

Sebastian nuzzled his face into your neck, "You mean that?" He mumbled.

Pulling away, you held Sebastian's face into your hands, caressing his face you stared into every detail of his face. From his stubble, scars, to his narrowed hazel eyes. "Yes I do, Sebastian. All that happened in those... STEM nightmares are done. Mobius has been taken down. You have nothing to worry about anymore... I will be here for as long as you need me."

Sebastian's shoulders began to relax, his honey-colored eyes softened and stared into yours like a lovesick puppy. "Thank you... I..." Sebastian moved his arms away from you and pulled out his phone to check the time. "Shit." He mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Sykes is um... looking for you. He's definitely going to kick my ass."

You giggled, "And what time is it?

"Two a.m."

The two of you turned your heads when you heard your phone ring from inside the call. The two of you knew who it was at that point and shared a small laugh. You look back up at Sebastian, "Let's leave it. Give him a fun scare." You smirk.

"I like your style," Sebastian replied as he lifted your face with his hand then kissed your head. A light blush flushed your cheeks. The two of you slowly moved back into each other's embrace and spent the night looking up at the stars.

Waking up, you found yourself in your room. Was that all a dream? You thought. You felt your phone buzz. Reaching over you look at your phone and through your notifications. A few messages from Sykes and an email from Joseph. No classes today? Awesome! You lifted yourself up and stretched out your arms. You noticed you were still in your work clothes. So perhaps it wasn't a dream? You changed into your comfortable casual clothes and walked out of the room. You came across Sebastian and Lily in the living room eating breakfast. Julian was on the second smaller couch scrolling through his phone. He looked up at you.

"Someone finally woke up." Julian said in a mocking tone.

Sebastian and Lily followed Julian's gaze and smiled, "Good morning." They greeted each other in unison.

"Hey..." You replied sheepishly, feeling uneasy at everyone's eyes on you. You look over at Sebastian who was in his security guard uniform and Lily in her school outfit and backpack by her feet. "Already heading to school?" You sit on the couch's armrest closest to Sebastian.

"I was going to ask you the same." Sebastian reached his hand up to your face and moved a strand of hair behind your ear.

You blushed despite knowing both of Julian's and Lily's stare was burning into your soul. "Mr. Oda's sick, so class is cancelled."

"Sick? He was fine yesterday. Did you poison his coffee?"

A gentle smirk crossed your lips, "Maybe~."

"Well," Julian interrupted, "if you two could stop flirting. Castellanos and Lily are going to be late." Sebastian nodded and stood up, lifting Lily up with him, and even had the strength to hold Lily with one arm and lean down to get her backpack with the other. You kissed Lily's head and waved goodbye to them as a heartfelt sigh escaped your lips.

"We need to talk," Julian's voice spoke firmly from behind you.

You jumped a bit and gulped, "Oh, brother..."

"Mhm. Now sit your ass down."

Rolling your eyes, you sat down, "What do you want to talk about then?"

"You and Sebastian! You two aren't together are you...?"

"W-What?! No..."

"Then why the hell did you and Sebastian travel miles away late at night! Alone! Without telling anyone?!"

"Seb wasn't feeling well... He needed to vent and I just happened to be with him so we left together. As for not responding... I just thought it would be a funny joke..."

Julian sighed and rubbed his temple, "Look, I got genuinely worried. So was Lily. And... As much as I owe Sebastian my life and he's been living with us for a few months now, in the end he's still practically a stranger. Especially when he's the guy who doesn't talk or open up about his private life easily."

"He opened up to me..."

"Sure , but I didn't know that at the time. You're my younger sibling. I have to look out for you."

"I get that... I'm sorry. We should've called and let you know where we were."

Julian only nodded, but you understood that he had forgiven you. "Now, as for your relationship with him."

You groaned loudly, "We. Are. Not. Dating. Julian!"

Julian looked at you dead in the eyes, "But I know you have feelings for him."

"I-"

"Don't lie to me."

"F-Fine! Maybe a little bit..."

Julian softened a bit, "From what I do know, he has a lot going on. Are you sure you want to take that path? And not only the emotional stuff but on the outside... He's older and has a kid."

Your shoulders drooped and you leaned back against the couch. Eyes averting Julian's gaze, "I don't care about that stuff. I just know that being around Sebastian makes me happy. He's done a lot to help me and I just want to help him too."

"If you're really sure about this. And I mean really sure about being with Sebastian then... Okay, I'll support you two."

"You mean that?!" Your eyes sparkled looking back up at your brother. He smiled and nodded. Now, all is left is to know if Sebastian likes you back.


End file.
